


It Rains In Switzerland

by aron_kristina



Category: Sound of Music (1965)
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Green Beer and Kisses, the [totally not] annual femslash_today porn battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Rains In Switzerland

It rains in Switzerland. Not all the time, but enough to hide unfortunate tears. Maria has no tears left to cry, and there is no time, not when she's trying to keep them all alive, but she can hear them at night, the younger children crying in their sleep. It is still raining outside, but tonight they have shelter and there is no need for anyone to go outside. Still, Liesl has fled their temporary home for the great outdoors.

Maria knows that leaving has been hard on Liesl. Maybe more on her than anyone else, because she has just started to grow into a woman, and she has left her special friend behind. Even though he might not have been the best of men it would still hurt.

Maria checks that the children are still sleeping before sneaking out after Liesl. She is sitting on a low wall just outside, rain falling all over her. Maria stands there looking at her, rain falling and wetting her hair. She doesn’t know what to do. She is supposed to be the grown up, but she’s just a few years older than Liesl, really, and right now she feels so very young. She doesn’t have any words of wisdom to offer, no songs to sing. Just company, and warmth, so she goes and sits next to Liesl on the wall. Leans her head against Liesl’s shoulder. Lets Liesl’s tears mix with the rain in her hair and pretends it’s going to be fine.


End file.
